


To Carry You Away This Night

by Deus_Ex_Ash



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Fuck Light Yagami, Hideki Is Sad, M/M, Misa Deserved Better, Near Is A Dick, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Ex_Ash/pseuds/Deus_Ex_Ash
Summary: Hideki Ryuuga, thoroughly depressed about the death of Misa Amane, lingers after her funeral and meets a strange boy.





	To Carry You Away This Night

The funeral was in no uncertain terms, extremely depressing. Oh it was beautiful. Hideki would have expected nothing less for the likes of Misa Amane. She would have tolerated nothing less than extravagant beauty, especially in death.

Hideki had only worked with her once. She had been playing the role of his love interest on the project, and she had refused to kiss him. They'd had to shoot the scene several times before both the director and Misa had been happy with it, she'd never kissed him. And while most people would have found that behavior unprofessional, it had really struck a chord with Hideki.   

He'd asked her about it once. And she'd elaborated (a bit sheepishly) that she didn't feel comfortable kissing Hideki due to her being in a committed relationship. Hideki did ask whether it was her boyfriend who'd asked her not to do it. She'd replied with a quiet ‘no’. That had really stuck with him, even after all these years.

Hideki had stayed in the area after the funeral, and decided to visit the grave long after everybody else had left.

Her gravestone, unlike her funeral, was subdued. No fancy adornments or elegant wreaths, just a slab of rock with a name and date. 

As he stood there, his mind recounted a verse from a poem he'd read a long time ago. It seemed oddly appropriate, considering how Misa Amane lived and died.

“If life were merchandise, that gold could buy, The rich would live -- only the poor would die.” Hideki hadn't realized he'd been reciting it until the words had left his mouth.

“Tragic, isn't it, how applicable that line is?”

Hideki turned to see a pale young boy standing behind him. Pale was an understatement. He seemed almost translucent. Pale white skin was stretched tight over high cheekbones. A mess of white hair obscured his pale grey eyes. Even his clothes , or rather his pyjamas, were white. With only the blue sandals over socks acting as an atrocious accent. Hideki recoiled a little at that.

“Truly,” Hideki replied, not taking his eyes of the stranger’s awful choice in footwear.

If he'd noticed Hideki’s disgust, he did not comment. Instead he came forward to stand beside Hideki and gave the gravestone a pitious look. “Did you know her well?”

“Yeah, she and I worked together once and we'd kept in contact after that. You?” Hideki had doubts that Misa Amane would ever willingly associate herself with somebody like him.

“Not really but I did work with her fiance.” The stranger's voice took on a cold, tight air to it and Hideki wondered as to the nature of their relationship.

“Judging by your tone of voice, I'm guessing you weren't a fan.”

“I wasn't a fan, no.” The stranger's lips twitched up into a small smile. “But he's no longer with us, so I can't complain.”

The stranger’s callousness and flippant dismissal of death didn't sit right with Hideki at all. Especially not when they were standing in the middle of the memorial. Still, the stranger’s tone seemed off, like he wasn't telling the whole story. Hideki had to know more. “May I ask why you don't like him?”

He sighed and Hideki immediately regretted asking. “Let's just say that I wasn't the biggest fan of how he treated her.”

“You think he was abusive?”

“He manipulated her, yes.” The stranger’s eyes rested on the gravestone again. “A shame she felt the need to die for him.” 

Hideki remained silent. This stranger had just named the motive in Misa Amane’s suicide. Now Hideki felt a sickening wave of grief wash over him. And any good will he might've had towards Misa’s fiance had been washed away at this most recent revelation. Now, all Hideki felt was cold.

He looked over at the stranger and saw that same coldness. As if he'd been thinking about the same things and had come to the same conclusion. Hideki smiled.

“Hey, I'm staying in the area for a couple more days. If you need anything shoot me a message.” Hideki pulled out a piece of paper, wrote his name and phone number down, and handed it to the stranger. He took it with the tips of his fingers, as though he were afraid to touch it. 

“Thank you…” He looked at the paper. “Hideki.”

“Not a problem, uh…” Hideki realized that he hadn't asked the stranger’s name.

“Ryuzaki,” The stranger, Ryuzaki, replied.

“Oh well then I guess I'll see you around, Ryuzaki.” Hideki turned and left RyuzakI to his mourning.


End file.
